


Galaxies in your skin and other universes

by hiyas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, e/e, enjonine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disconnected universes loosely held together by a single red thread. Modern AU drabbles featuring Enjolras and Éponine. <br/>Chapter 6: Lure of you, eye and lip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galaxies in your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to bring all my finished drabbles here, for better organization. These are mostly Tumblr prompt fills featuring Enjolras and Éponine. Each chapter is a different AU.

He trails a hand lightly on her bare back, mapping out the constellations that mark her dusky skin. Here, on one shoulder, sits the Wolf, and on other, the Phoenix. Andromeda lies lower on her back, chained on her spine. Lower still lies Perseus, reaching out from her hip for his princess. Strange, he never cared for those stories in his childhood, but he remembers them now with clarity.

"I am getting as silly as Jehan. Or Marius," he mutters, still stroking his lover’s skin.

"Mm, heaven forbid you get as silly as your friends," she sleepily replies. She turns to face him, "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing, sorry, did I wake you? Go back to sleep."

She tenderly brushes his blond hair away from his eyes. “It’s fine, but why are you awake? Bad dream?”

He shakes his head, and pulls her close. “No, not bad. Just strange.”

"Mm?"

"I dreamt that I was reading a book about constellations to a child. She kept saying her mama had stars in her back and she wanted to know why."

"Mm, sounds strange alright. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I woke up before I could say anything."

She nuzzles her face on his chest and mumbles sleepily, “Weird kid. What kind of woman has stars on her back?” before drifting back to sleep.

"You," he says quietly, as he holds her close and closes his eyes.


	2. Happiness (is a warm hug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Enjolras/Eponine, happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://hihiyas.tumblr.com/post/60621902555/e-e-29-because-i-promised).

He wakes up when she comes in past midnight, plops into his bed and burrows to his side.

"Eponine?"

"Ugh, people."

"Rough day, love?"

"Let’s just say that ‘Zel is lucky she’s my sister and that I love her because, oh my gooood, I hate her sorority friends. Worst. Bridal shower. Ever. Now, shut up and cuddle me."

He lifts a delicate brow at the command but adjusts to accommodate his girlfriend. The hand that was clutching his shirt gradually relaxes and she sighs.

"I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t barge into your apartment in the middle of the night but I needed my happy place."

He softly smiles at her as he strokes her arm. “I gave you a key, it’s fine. Glad to know my apartment is your happy place.”

She lifts her head from his chest and looks him in the eye and says, “Idiot. _You_ 're my happy place.”


	3. Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac discuss group costumes for Halloween. Unfortunately the fifth person in their table is protesting said costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Enjolras dressed up as Rocky Horror is reason enough. Written and posted last year as a very cracky prompt fill on my [Tumblr](http://hihiyas.tumblr.com/post/65902109736/e-e-touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-me-i-wanna-be-dirty). Edited and finally posted here.

"Janet and Brad?"

"Pfft, Cosette and Marius, obviously. And Magenta for me, I think. R?"

"Riff Raff to your Magenta, of course."

"And I'll be Frank!"

"Oh my God, really, Courfeyrac?"

"Hey, I can pull it off!"

"But... I want to be Frank."

"Wha-"

"Holy shit, seriously, Combeferre?!"

"He's a mad scientist, of course I'd want to go as him."

"You can't go as Frank, I'm going as Frank!"

"Boys, why don't you both go as Frank? Courf can do the costume from ‘Sweet Transvestite’ or ‘Floor Show’ and 'Ferre, you can wear the costume from the laboratory scene."

"I suppose. How about Enjolras?"

Enjolras looks up confusedly from his laptop at the mention of his name. He hasn't been following their conversation while concentrating on his PoliSci paper. Perhaps he should have been. The calculating grins on his friends' faces are rather disturbing. "Excuse me?"

Eponine’s smile just becomes even more feral. "Rocky. You’re dressing up as Rocky Horror for the Halloween party."

Grantaire howls with laughter and Courfeyrac actually claps in glee. "Oh my God, we’re so winning first place now!"

Enjolras' face scrunches up. Rocky who? Oh, that weird show Jehan makes them watch every Halloween. "Uh, no."

"Uh, yes you are," Eponine says.

"You can’t actually make me," he replies and returns to typing up his paper.

Her eyebrow just shoots up at his declaration. And how dare he turn away when she isn't done with him yet? She stands up from her seat from the far side of their table and stalks to his side. "Are you sure, m’sieur?"

His face remains impassive. "Quite."

"Oh, here we go," Combeferre mutters while Courfeyrac just grins even wider. Grantaire smirks and pours himself a glass of wine. It's been rather entertaining to watch those two bicker about everything. He's going to miss this when they finally get their heads out of their asses and figure out there are better things to do with their mouths than arguing. 

"Enjolras, it’s just one night of fun. One night of fun won’t kill you," she cajoles as she leans over to snap his laptop close.

"I might die of embarrassment," he says, before pushing the screen up again.

Eponine rolls her eyes and plops down next to him. "Come on, Goldilocks, we’re all going to be wearing crazy outfits. You’ll be in good company. It’ll be fun!"

"My idea of a good time does not involve going out in public in a ridiculous costume!"

"Would you rather not be wearing anything then?" she asks with a teasing smile.

Enjolras turns red and splutters an indignant reply, "No! I didn’t- That’s not- Eponine, really!"

The sight of him blushing and stammering just spurs her on even more. It’s not everyday that someone gets to turn Enjolras into a stuttering mess. She really should stop confusing him with all the flirting and innuendos, but he’s just too adorable when he’s out of his depth.

"Come on, I’ll make it worth your while..." she trails off suggestively. She leans in closer and whispers her bargain into his ear. Their three spectators look on curiously as Enjolras blushes even harder.

“Deal?” she asks, trailing her fingers from his ear to his chin before leaning back to observe his reaction.

Enjolras, face bright red and eyes slightly glazed, gulps and nods.

Eponine smirks and skips back to her old seat to collect her bag. “Okay, awesome! Now, I really need to get home. Early class tomorrow and all. Bye guys!”

She leaves the cafe, seemingly uncaring that Enjolras is still blushing and rooted to his seat, with three Amis pouncing at him and demanding to know what the hell just happened.


	4. Books Before Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alternative Title: #LoveMyReadingsMoreThanYou)  
> Éponine just wants to revise, and apparently, her roommate thinks it's too much to ask/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked Aurelia_Combeferre for a prompt and she replied with the hashtag #LoveMyReadingsMoreThanYou and I thought I'd do a bit of a fanon role-reversal.

"Oh screw you, Gabriel."

"Not with lack of trying on my part, but you've been ignoring me all night, darling."

Éponine groans and stands on tiptoes. No luck. She may be tall but Enjolras still towers over her. He waves her readings like a banner. The bastard.

"I have orals tomorrow! Gimme back my readings!" she cries in exasperation.

"Ten minutes and I can give you oral right now," he promises.

Annoyed more than aroused, she tackles him to the ground with a battle cry. Enjolras falls in a heap on their couch and he pulls Éponine down with him. She grins and grinds down on her boyfriend's crotch to distract him. It works and she manages to wrestle her precious notes back.

"Tomorrow, you'll have your girlfriend back. But right now, this grad student needs to study, 'kay?" she kisses his pouting lips.

He sighs as Éponine neatly removes herself from his hold. "Why did I ever suggest you take your doctorate?"


	5. Mis-sent Missives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine vents but sends her text messages to the wrong recipient. Or did she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @DutchMoxie who prompted me over at Tumblr.

She packs as much vitriol in 160 characters as she does in real life, Enjolras observes as he reads the steady stream of text messages on his phone. Her words are dripping with fury, and yet, that wit of hers makes it hilarious to read. Unfortunately for him, the subject of this particular rant was, well, him.

"I think you meant to send this to Euphrasie," he writes back.

She replies with a shrug emoji, a GIF of a woman saying "That may be so," and another text saying, "FIGHT ME."

He sighs, and calls her number, "Eponine, I'm sorry."

He could hear her pout from the phone, "If you're really sorry, you wouldn't be a million miles away!"

"I'll be home in two days, okay?"

She sighs, forgiving him in an instant. "Next time, don't leave when I'm practically ready to give birth to your son, okay?"


	6. Lure of you, eye and lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavroche gets injured during a protest, and there's hell to pay when Eponine comes storming into the emergency room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN: Prompt from poeticbibliophile who asked for Enjonine and "I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth" from the "Skip to the good parts" AU prompt list. I did a bit of tweaking because I’m in an Enjolras-initiating-kisses kind of mood.  
> Title from the poem El Beso by Angelina Weld Grimké]

Eponine had hauled him away the moment she had ascertained that her brother had no lasting injury from the riot, aside from his broken arm. Enjolras looked grimly at the hand fisted around his bloodied shirt as he let her drag him out of the hospital doors. He knew pain and death would come for him sooner or later because of the sometimes dangerous path he undertook, but he never thought it would come in the form of the spitfire sister of his young friend.

She shoved him against the hospital’s brick wall and began her tirade, “You fucking idiot! You had no right, no fucking right to drag my brother into this mess!”

“I’m sorry, I really am. We tried to get him out at the start of the counter-pro--”

She cut him off with a jab on his chest, eyes flashing,”Of course, he’d sneak back! You and your friends filled his head with all this nonsense, instead of just tutoring him for school!”

“It’s not nonsense, Eponine! Institutionalizing police brutality and discrimination--”

“Oh, what do you know, white boy!? You’re not one of us--” she pushed again when he took a step closer.

“Stop that!” he burst out, fed up, and captured her hands before she could push him again.

They were both breathing heavily, the air around them practically crackling with tension. The fists gathered in his hands began to uncurl while they stared at each other. Enjolras made the mistake of glancing down at her mouth, just as she bit her lower lip. Shit. 

Enjolras didn’t know who moved first, but a second later, they were lunging at each other, albeit for a different reason this time. He kissed her maddening mouth, and she gasped, letting him deepen the kiss. He freed her hands to let them roam all over his chest, while his own hands were tangled up in her unbound hair. Oh, so this was what it felt like to kiss her, finally.

They remained kissing for god knows how long, until they were both panting heavily. She pressed a last kiss on his lip before resting her head on his chest. 

"Well, that's one way to end our fight," Eponine sighed on his arms.

He huffed and tugged her closer. "I am sorry Gavroche got hurt, you know? I would never knowingly put him in danger."

"I know, I know. It's just really hard sometimes. I worry about him," she paused, "And you."

"And me?"

"Do you think I'd just kiss just anybody like that?" she said and gazed up at him.

"I hope not," he replied, brushing her hair away from her face.


End file.
